usspaceforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
There are a wide range of equipment used in Starcom. Here are is list of the common equipment used in the animated series and toy line. Universal Equipment The following items are used by Starcom and Shadow Force: * Pressure Suits: These are space suits used to keep people alive in the vacuum of space. Suits typically come with Magnetic Locking Systems (see below). * Hypervolt Power Pack: A backpack battery that energizes weapons. * Magna Lock (Magnetic Locking Systems): This is a set of magnets in the souls of the feet that allows the wearer to walk on metal hulls in zero-gee or micro-gravity environments. This equipment is standard on all pressure suits. Weapons Notes on Weapons Types: * Laser weapons fire an amplified bean of light radiation that can penetrate mater with a highly-focused beam intence heat * Maser weapons fire an amplified bean of microwave radiation, akin to a laser. * Particle Beam weapons contain and accelerates particles in a magnetic "jar." When released, they are forced through the barrel with a magnetic accelerator. * Railgun weapons use a magnetic coil to deliver a metal projectile with greater force and velocity than with conventional ballistic firearms. * Electromagnetic Rules (EMP) weapons are used to short-out un-shielded electronic systems. 'Starcom Weapons' These are the standard-issue Starcom weapons: Laser Weapons * M-3 Megalaser Rifle: A high energy laser weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Morales and Sgt. Victor * P-6 Megalaser Pistol: A high energy laser weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Baker * P-29 Megalaser Pistol: A high energy laser weapon. ** Used by: Col. Derringer and Lt. Rogers * M-7A Paralaser: An anti-armor laser weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Travers Partical Beam Weapons * P-30 RAM Rifle: A reflex arc maser weapon. ** Used by: PFC. Caldwell * P-32 RAM Pistol: A reflex arc maser weapon. ** Used by: Col. Griffin Railguns * M-9 PIP Rifle: A rapid impulse projectile weapon. ** Used by: PFC. Reed, PFC. JefersonThe toy package notes M-9P; this is could be a typo or a variant., and Col. Corbin * M-19 PIP Pistol: A rapid impulse projectile weapon. ** Used by: Capt, Yablonsky * M-32 The toy package notes M-72 on the front and M-32 on the ID; this is assumed to be a typo. PIP Bazooka: A rapid impulse projectile anti-armor weapon. ** Used by: PFC. Evans * P-16 PIP Pistol: A rapid impulse projectile weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Kramer 'Shadow Force Weapons' These are the standard-issue Shadow Force weapons: Laser Weapons * W-51 Paralaser Pistol: A high energy laser weapon. ** Used by: Gen. Torvek * W-59 Paralaser Pistol: A high energy laser weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Hack * X-47The toy package notes X-7 on the front and X-47 on the ID; this is assumed to be a typo. Paralaser Rifle: A high energy laser weapon. ** Used by: Cpl. Storn Partical Beam Weapons * Twin WIP Pistol: A wide impact particle weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Borek * V-6 WIP Pistol: A wide impact particle weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Von Rodd Railguns * R-4 WAM Pistol: An warp accelerated mass weapon. ** Used by: Gen. Von Dar * S-23 WAM Pistol: An warp accelerated mass weapon. ** Used by: Sgt. Ramor EMP Weapons * Jolt Bazooka: An electromagnetic pules (EMP) anti-armor weapon. ** Used by: Cpl. Agon-6 Heat Rays * Decimator: A metal-melting thermal ray anti-armor weapon. ** Used by: Cpl. Slash Notes